THE SALLY ACORN STORY
by JULIE-SU LOVES YOU
Summary: read mystory,,lol its pretty great.lol its about sally acornXD,,yeah even,some of my original charries! Brought to you by McDonald's. BAHBAHBAHBAHBAH! I'M LOVIN' IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
Hi. I like Asaris. Especially Samara! She's the BEST Asari in all history! That oh kiss one is pretty amazing too, but I forget her name. Anyway, I'm Tails. I really have a fascination with spray paint, and scaring people with my echoing boyish laughter.  
No, no no no! This is all wrong! Wrong Tails! That was the Tails Doll!

All day Tails had been hearing the soft beat of I FEEL SO CLOSE TO YOU RIGHT NOW, IT'S A FORCEFIELD! It had been driving him insane, because he swore it had been on repeat and he was trying to build one of his new planes. Tails didn't even know where the music was coming from!  
I WEAR MY HEART UPON MY SLEEVE LIKE A BIG DEAL!  
Okay that's it! Tails ran outside and looked around. There was no one in sight. He couldn't even hear the music anymore.  
It was about noon. Tails didn't even know where anyone else was, like Sonic! They all had been gone that day. Tails hadn't even seen Silver, who he normally saw constantly since he teleported everywhere. He was always looking for that stupid "Iblis trigger" thing.  
Tails decided he should go to town. He would probably find some friends there (at least the weirdo Amy!)  
As Tails was walking, suddenly something hit his head.  
"Ow!" Tails rubbed his head. He heard derpy girly giggling come from the bush to the right. He looked, but he didn't see anyone. He looked to his feet. An acorn.  
"Tails Doll." Tails sighed. It has to be. Who else?  
Tails decided to fly his way to town.  
The usual: Amy Rose, that freaky pink hedgehog thing in her usual red dress squealing and jumping down the road with soft-served ice cream. Big, the big fat purple moron of a cat (really) making a scene, chasing after his dumb frog. Silver teleporting all over the place, and Cream with her lame chao Cheese asking people dumb questions. Town is where the same usual people hang-out. Sometimes Sonic and Tails would go there, but they would soon get annoyed and leave. Knuckles was never seen there because he had to stay at Angel Island to guard the emerald. Rouge normally was wherever. Tails didn't care about Rouge though. She was overrated and bugged him.  
Tails walked over to the ice cream store out of boredom to take a look. To his greatest luck, who did he see? Rouge.  
Just as Tails turned to leave she must pester him into eternity.  
"Hi fox boy! Cute tails! He he he!" she exclaimed in her extremely creepy voice.  
"Go away! I'm only eight! You're like ten years older than me!" and creepy! And booby! Like seriously I don't get that. She's not a human so...WHAT?! And she has a heart bra...Tails thought.  
The messed-up booby bat blinked like a mom. "Want ice cream?" she asked.  
"No! Go away!" Tails walked away.  
"Blech. I'm gonna go bug Knuckles now." Tails heard her say. Oh my God! I kinda wanna go warn him since I can get to that weird floating island before Rouge ever can, but...by myself? I normally don't go out on my own. Where the heck is Sonic?! Tails thought. Whatever. I'm just gonna go anyway. So he flew off in the direction of Angel Island.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Rouge must have been pretty far back at that point. Tails could fly pretty fast, but it got kind of tiring...come to think of it, he was glad to be just at the stupid island because he was feeling tired already.  
Tails ran up the tunnel at the bottom of the island. He navigated his way through the darkness to where Knuckles usually was. And he was still there by the emerald. Tails always thought it would be boring to sit in one spot all day...but he guessed he had books...  
"Knuckles?" Tails asked.  
"Tails?" Knuckles got up. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just thought I'de tell you that Rouge is on her way here to annoy you." Tails replied.  
"Great! Not her!" Knuckles yelled. Okay, just to let you know, Knuckles doesn't like Rouge. (Actually he hates her) I don't care what you think or what the games/comics say, he doesn't like her, so LIVE WITH IT KNOUGE FANS! Sorry.  
"Where's Sonic?" Tails decided to ask.  
"I don't know." Knuckles replied. "But I did get hit in the head by an acorn earlier and hear some derpy girl laugh. That's it."  
"Same!" Tails exclaimed." I thought it was the Tails Doll..."  
"But I don't think the Tails Doll would sound like a derpy girl...more like a creepy little boy." Knuckles remarked.  
"True." Tails agreed.  
Suddenly, they thought they could here someone walking through the tunnels.  
"Oh no!" Knuckles cried.  
"Rouge!" Tails whimpered. "Sorry, but I think I'm gonna go look for Sonic now!" Tails ran off.

As Tails ran and began to fly back towards town, he began to feel bad leaving Knuckles there with a creeper like Rouge. But I need to find Sonic, and I don't wanna hang around that creepy pr...Tails's train of thought was caught off as he saw an acorn fly straight for his eye.  
"Oh my-" he dodged just in time. Where did that even come from? He looked around. He was in the sky, above everything. That was weird, he thought.  
Tails landed back in town. He decided to ask if anyone had seen Sonic. He first ran into Amy Rose, who should have known...  
"EEEEEEE!" Amy screeched as she jumped and pulled her hammer out of nowhere.  
"Um...Amy?" Tails asked.  
"Yes?!" Amy asked, soft-served ice cream all over her mouth.  
"Uh...you wouldn't happen to know where Sonic is, do you?" Tails wondered.  
"GOOD GOLLY TAILS, I ACTUALLY DON'T." Amy replied. She began humming a very familiar (and annoying) song to herself.  
"La la...waterfall..." she sang.  
"No!" Tails screamed. "I completely forgot about that song! Why?!" Tails ran off. He found Shadow.  
"Have you seen Sonic?" he asked.  
"No, I didn't see the faker, go away!" Shadow replied.  
"Grrr!" Tails grumbled. Is he dead? Just then, Silver teleported right in front of Tails.  
"Silver! Have you seen Sonic?" Tails begged.  
"Why I have, laddy! I saw him running near the lake. Odd." Silver disappeared.  
The lake? Tails thought. What the heck! And why does Silver sound British randomly?  
Tails began flying towards the lake. He figured Sonic would be gone by then anyway, but whatever. It was worth a SHOT.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
Tails flew at top speed through the forest near the lake. As he was looking around, watching out for acorns, he suddenly smacked into something, and everything went dark.

"Up and at 'em, little Miss Muffets! Or should I say, Mr. Muffets? Gurr hurr durr hurr!" Exclaimed a quite familiar derpy voice. In the background played grating music, and it smelt like medicine and what could be called "Donna Smith's Suite" smell.  
"What the heck...?" Tails murmured. He blinked his eyes slowly open. A blurry brown figure hovered over him. "Who...?" he groaned.  
"Oh, of course, durrling! I must introduce myself, no?" the brown figure exclaimed. "I'm Sally...Sally Acorn!"  
I feel so close to you right now, it's a forcefield!  
"Callie Pinecone, gladly could you please shut off the music? I'de be most pleased." Tails mumbled, still half asleep.  
"Oh, okay..." suddenly the room was silent. Tails was drifting back to sleep, when suddenly...  
"Sally...?" asked another voice. "Sally Acorn?!"  
The next thing he knew, Tails was being pulled out of the bed. He thumped loudly onto the cold rubber flooring.  
"What?!" Tails quickly opened his eyes. "What's going on?!"  
"Let's go!" yelled a voice.  
"Sonic?" Tails quickly got up. He noticed a weird brown squirrel/chipmunk thing with boots and a vest standing in the corner. She was also booby like Rouge, but didn't even bother to zip her vest up! What the heck! Tails thought. Something grabbed his arm, causing him to fall down and he was soon being pulled down stairs at a fast speed, bumping down the whole way.  
"Ow!" he cried. He was dragged out a door and down a hill until he finally screamed to stop. He wasn't even sure exactly who had been pulling him.  
They slowed down. He had been let-go and was accidentally flung against a stump.  
"Ouch!" he groaned. Tails looked up. It had been Sonic.  
"There you are! All morning I've been looking for you! What's going on? Where were you? Who was that booby Squirrel thing?!"  
"Booby...?!" Sonic cried. "I don't know, 'Sally Acorn' or whatever."  
"Oh...kay..." Tails mumbled. "So...?"  
"Sorry I was gone, but she was sorta chasing me around this morning. I was trying to run away from her. And she's really derpy." Sonic explained.  
Tails thought for a moment. He remembered the acorns and the derpy girl giggling. "Oh!" he exclaimed randomly.  
"Oh what?"  
"That explains why I got hit in the head by acorns and heard derpy girly giggling!" Tails remarked. "Same happened to Knuckles..."  
"What?" Sonic asked.  
"I just remembered how I ditched Knuckles with Rouge..." Tails mumbled. "Never mind, let's go before Sally comes over here!"  
So Sonic ran and Tails flew their way back to town. Tails was a bit relieved to see Rouge loitering around a jewelry shop.  
"So, what's with this Sally Acorn creep anyway?" Tails asked as they walked down the sidewalk for no reason.  
"I don't know, she kinda appeared out of nowhere. She seemed really derpy and she was grating on my nerves, so I was trying to ditch her all morning. But I swear she teleports..."  
"Durr you are! Hurr hurr hurr!" Sally Acorn suddenly appeared right in front of them.  
"OH MY GOD!" Sonic yelled.  
"Ergg..." Tails mumbled, speechless. "Hi there, Sally..."  
"You know, I'de like to meet some of yer friends, peeps. Like to show me 'round?" Sally asked.  
"...Um...sure?" Tails looked to his right, but Sonic was gone. Oh great, now I'm stuck alone with this creeper! Tails thought. Tails began walking up to Rouge, who was still hovering around the window of the jewelry shop and being annoying.  
"Rouge, meet Sally! Sally, meet Rouge! Have fun gals!" Tails exclaimed. He tried to fly off.  
"What?" Rouge asked.  
"But Tails, I thought you had more friends! Like what about that red Sonic person?" Sally asked.  
"You mean Shadow?" Tails sighed, turning around.  
"Um, sure." Sally mumbled, picking her nose. She looked at a booger, then flung it at Rouge.  
What the heck! Tails thought. "Okay, follow me." he walked back past them, Sally joining while Rouge trying to figure out what Sally threw in her "hair" stuff.  
Tails walked around a few corners, finally spotting Shadow.  
"Hey, Shadow!" Tails called.  
"What now?" Shadow asked. Tails ran up to him with Sally waddling behind.  
"Sally, this is Shadow, Sonic's clone that never goes away. Shadow, this is Sally Acorn." Tails introduced. "Happy?"  
"I didn't know Sonic had a clone." Sally said.  
"I'm not a clone, he is. And go away you freaky squirrel thing!" Shadow replied.  
"Well, excuse me!" Sally Acorn exclaimed. "You're not even the right person anyway!"  
"But you said 'red Sonic person'!" Tails remarked.  
"No, he's not red enough." Sally screamed randomly. "I mean, Jamaica."  
"What?!" Tails and Shadow both yelled at once.  
"Rasta! Rastafarian person!" Sally yelled, waving her arms like she was having a temper-tantrum. About a Rastafarian, apparently.  
"I don't know any Rastafarian..." Tails mumbled. Okay, she is derpy! He thought.  
"I threw an acorn at him earlier! You derp! How do you not know your own friend?!" Sally Acorn snapped. She nearly fell-over on her not-very proportionately skinny long freaky human legs in weird high heal boot things as she flipped-out about Jamaica.  
Derp? You call ME a derp?! You're the derp! Tails thought.  
"THERE'S NO RASTAFARIAN PERSON HERE OKAY?!" he yelled.  
"But..." Sally Acorn mumbled. "Where's Sonic? He would probably know who I'm talking about." she asked. Tails nearly face-palmed.  
This would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
It had nearly gotten to the point where Sally Acorn was yelling for Sonic.  
"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed in Tails' ear.  
"You know, I think I'm just gonna go now..." Shadow mumbled. He skated off.  
"Sonic!" Sally continued shouting.  
"Please! Stop screaming! He can't hear you!" Tails pleaded.  
"No?" Sally asked with an accent, and gave Tails a quizzical look.  
"No! If you really want to see a Rastafarian, go to Earth and you'll find one there!" Maybe there is a Rastafarian here, but I can't think of where exactly you would find one, Tails thought.  
"But he looked Rasta!" Sally put her derpy head into her creepy long hands and began to bawl.  
Why does she want to find a Rastafarian so badly anyway? Tails thought. Then he had an idea. "Sally, wait here. I'll be back in a snap!" Tails exclaimed. He flew off to the nearest gift shop, hoping they'd sell what he was looking for. He ended up picking out a crocheted cap thing that was red, yellow and green with dreadlocks attached to it. He put it on then flew back to where Sally Acorn was still standing, staring at a sign in the window of a video store Tails hadn't noticed before.  
Tails landed beside the derpy Squirrel thing with a stubby tail.  
"Eh mon!" he exclaimed, trying to sound as Jamaican as he could muster.  
"Tails!" Sally giggled as derpy as ever. "You funny!" she rubbed his head, making the Rasta hat fall off. "No, really. Where is he?"  
Tails was seriously gonna have a brain aneurism. He picked-up the hat.  
"I know, how 'bout we look for Sonic?" he suggested, trying to sound pleasant, although he was frustrated inside. "Maybe we'll meet this stupid Rastafarian person on the way!"  
"SPLENDID!" Sally screeched. Tails cringed.  
Shadow casually walked back as if he was casually passing by for no casual reason.  
"You're still loitering here? Where did this girl come from anyway?" he asked casually.  
"I don't know." Tails replied. "Tell us if you see a Rastafarian...or Sonic."  
Tails and Sally began running down the street in search for Sonic, as Shadow casually stared at the movie ad sign in the window.  
"Alpha and Omega? Sounds sucky." he said casually, then casually walked off.

They weren't even close to getting out of town when Sally Acorn was distracted by McDonald's because of their giant poster of a Ronald McDonald with Sonic's head pasted over the original human one, with some clown make-up plus added.  
"Ooh, Mickey Dee's!" Sally exclaimed, vibrating like Birdo. "Treat me to a McDouble?"  
"No!" Tails snapped. "We don't have time for McDonald's! Let's go!"  
"Fine!" Sally Acorn turned her head. After a few repulsive hacking sounds, she turned back around holding a handful of rings covered in drool.  
"Ew!" Tails yelled, forgetting they were standing just outside of the McDonald's door. A hippo taking orders gave Tails a dirty look. "Well, uh, if it's enough..."  
"Yay! I love Mickey Dee's!" Sally exclaimed, her eyes going in complete opposite directions as she leaped at the door and flung it open. She hobbled over to the till and slapped her slobbery rings on the counter.  
"Can I have two McDouble combos, please?" she paused. "Actually, make that one McDouble combo and one Big Mac combo!"  
"Um, that would be eleven rings please..." the creepy hippo that gave Tails a dirty look said. She took eleven of the sixteen rings Sally had puked-up.  
"What drinks would you like?" the Hippo asked.  
"Um...Orange Drank and Coca-Cola please!" Sally replied. "The drank is for the McDouble combo, the Coke's for the other oh one." Sally turned and looked at the door, her mouth hanging open. She gestured for Tails to come inside.  
Tails sighed and walked in.  
"You know, shouldn't we be looking for the Rastafarian and Sonic instead of eating McDonald's?" he asked.  
A medium-sized and a large-sized drink were placed on the counter with a tray. Sally put the straws in the drinks and handed the large drink to Tails.  
"What the heck!" he cried. "Why do I get the giant one? I'm eight!"  
"You look a little undersized. I decided I would beef you up a bit!" Sally replied. Two burgers and two things of fries were placed onto the Hamburgler covered tray. The creepy hippo even decided to add an outdated Happy Meal toy as an added bonus for no reason. Sally picked up the tray and plopped-down at a booth right beside a young creepy elephant mom with screaming triplets.  
"Seriously?" Tails mumbled to himself. Sally passed the Big Mac and large fries over to Tails, and began eating her McDouble. Half-way through her second bite, she noticed the toy and dropped her MCDOUBLE on the tray.  
"I JUST LOVE THE TOYS!" she screamed, tearing the plastic apart. She threw it at one of the baby elephant's head, which caused it to scream even louder.  
Sally Acorn stared at the toy for what felt like hours. It was a very creepy outdated toy of Knuckles (or what appeared to be) smiling very freakishly with a thumbs-up.  
Finally Sally pressed a button that was on his back.  
"NOW THAT'S A BULL'S EYE! HURR HURR HURR!" it screamed in a freakish voice that sounded nothing like Knuckles whatsoever.  
What the heck! Thought Tails. That's the worst impression of Knuckles I've ever seen! And why does he sound like a guy Sally Acorn?  
"IT'S THE RASTAFARIAN GUY!" Sally screamed, throwing the Knuckles toy in Tails' face. It pressed the button again by accident.  
"LET'S GET CRACKING WITH GRADE A EGGS! HURR HURR HURR!" it screeched.  
"Ugh!" Tails tossed it at the table. "He's not Rastafarian, he doesn't look like Sonic, and he doesn't laugh like that toy!"  
"Whatever!" Sally yelled. She grabbed the toy and Tails' arm, pulling him out of the restaurant.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" she screamed, and they teleported away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:  
Tails fell on something so vibrantly green it nearly burnt his eyes out. Sally just stood there derping-out while holding a chaos emerald raised in the air and the freaky Knuckles toy in her other freakish hand.  
"What the heck!" yelled another voice.  
Tails got up, and looked around. "What the heck!" he echoed. He saw Sally Acorn standing in front of him. "Where'd you even get that chaos emerald? Why do you still have it? How do you even have powers? Where the heck are we?!" he asked. He got up. Sally was still staring into space. Tails shoved her over, and she disappeared.  
"Huh?" Tails asked. His eyes still a bit blurry and his brain foggy, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked around once more.  
"Oh! Wait, what?!" he noticed he was standing on top of the stupid Master Emerald snort thing. He jumped-down, not noticing Knuckles was behind him.  
Sally Acorn was laying on the ground, still in the same position as before.  
"Wake up!" Tails yelled.  
"Was she holding a chaos emerald?" Knuckles asked.  
"Huh?!" Tails jumped, and turned around. "Oh, hi!" he exclaimed. "Yeah..."  
"What the heck! But how is SHE able to use chaos control?!" Knuckles asked. "And why didn't it disappear?"  
"I have no idea!" Tails exclaimed. "She called you a Rastafarian red Sonic too. She's derpy." Tails checked to see if Sally was actually waking up. Nope.  
"But I'm not Rastafarian, and I DON'T look like Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.  
"Speaking of Sonic..." Tails began, "have you seen him?"  
"No! Why would he come over here anyway?" Knuckles asked.  
"I don't know," Tails shrugged. "Maybe he would come here just to get away from..."  
"RASTAFARIAN!" Sally Acorn suddenly jumped up out of nowhere, wide-eyed. She threw the Knuckles toy at Knuckles and put the chaos emerald in her vest pocket.  
"Ow!" Knuckles cried. The creepy toy fell down and the button was unfortunately pressed once again, making the toy blurt-out a random line/joke thing.  
"I LOVE ROUGE? HAH! THAT'S THE SILLIEST THANG EVER! HURR HURR HURR!"  
"What the-? Is this thing saying that I secretly like Rouge or something? Ew!" Knuckles kicked the freaky toy off the edge and it flew against the dirt wall.  
"Um..." Tails mumbled.  
"I'm not Rastafarian! And who even are you?!" Knuckles asked.  
Sally's freakish head covered with weird brownish-reddish hair popped back up.  
"I thought you were. Your shoes and your hair." she replied.  
"It's not hair, it's quills." Knuckles replied. "And just because my shoes are red, yellow and green doesn't mean I'm Rastafarian!"  
"Whatever!" Sally disappeared. She leaned against the emerald and crossed her arms. Tails stood there.  
"Wanna look for Sonic now?" he finally asked.  
"I don't think you'll need to, because I think he's coming now." Knuckles sighed.  
"Really?" Tails flew up. Sure enough, he could hear fast foot steps, and suddenly Sonic appeared in front of them.  
"She CAN'T be here!" he exclaimed.  
"Um..." Tails mumbled.  
Sally Acorn did a spin-jump randomly in the air and landed in front of Sonic.  
"There you are! Let's marry!" she exclaimed.  
"What the heck! No!" Sonic yelled.  
"How DARE you talk to a girl like that, you snort!" Sally Acorn screamed, and slapped Sonic in the face.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Sonic yelled.  
"Oh wow, I'm glad there's not some creepy insane girl chasing after me!" Knuckles mumbled to himself. Well, I guess there's Rouge, but she doesn't really chase me. She's just annoying, Knuckles thought.  
"Go away! Where'd you even come from anyway?!" Sonic asked.  
"Uhmmm..." Sally thought for a minute, scratching her imaginary beard. "I dunno. I was in this hospital place and I found a diamond thang, so I said chaos control and I teleported in front of you."  
"You mean a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked. "So that's why you teleport...wait, how do you have chaos powers?! And wouldn't the emerald teleport somewhere else after you used it the first time?"  
"Je ne sais pas." Sally Acorn mumbled.  
"Um what..." Sonic cried.  
"She probably came from the mental hospital!" Tails whispered to Sonic. "We need to get her back!"  
"Yeah, but we still don't know exactly where..." Sonic whispered back.  
"Sally, maybe you should consider 'chaos controlling' yourself back to where you belong. It's not safe for you to wander around here." Tails suggested.  
"No." Sally said. "But it's a forcefield!" she exclaimed. With her freakishly long arms, she managed to grab everyone including Knuckles. "CHAOS CONTROL!" she screeched. Then they all disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
Link Jeune was hopping merrily down the forest trail in his pink robe drinking Lon Lon milk while creepy music played. He stopped dead in his tracks when a pile of anthropomorphic animals appeared randomly in front of him.  
"Qu'est ce-que si passait?" Link Jeune gasped. "Les pauvres animaux sont mort!" Link Jeune began jumping and making weird screeching sounds. Then he took some of his Lon Lon milk and dumped it on the bipedal animals.  
"What the heck...?" the yellow fox with two tails mumbled. He looked up and saw Link Jeune staring right in his face.  
"AAAAHHH!" Tails screamed. Everyone else woke up.  
"Tails! Stop screaming! I'm sleeping!" Sonic yelled, and fell back down.  
Sally just sat there staring at nothing, her mouth hanging wide open.  
Knuckles noticed Link Jeune. "What the heck! Who are you?" he asked.  
"Je ne comprends pas toi. Est-ce que tu es un chien?" Link Jeune asked.  
"Um..." Knuckles mumbled.  
"He's clearly French," Tails pointed. "Good thing I've got my translator handy!" Tails magically pulled a translator out of his fur.  
"Say that again?" Tails asked, and handed the translator to Link Jeune.  
Link Jeune repeated himself. Tails took back the translator.  
"He said, 'I don't understand you. Are you a dog?'" Tails said to Knuckles.  
"No!" Knuckles cried.  
Sally Acorn was still derping-out, but Sonic was finally actually getting up.  
"What's going on?" he asked. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know, I think some weird French place." Tails replied.  
"What?" Sonic noticed Link Jeune. "Who's that weird kid? Chris? Oh God!"  
"No!" Tails cried.  
"Je m'appelle Link Jeune, monsieur chose bleu." Link Jeune introduced. "MIAM! DU LAIT LON LON!" he pulled a glass of milk from nowhere and began drinking it randomly.  
"What-?!" Sonic yelled, getting up.  
Tails looked at his translator. "He said, 'My name is Young Link, Mr. Blue thing. YUMMY! LON LON MILK!'" Tails read. "What the heck is Lon Lon milk?!"  
"Lon Lon milk! That's random!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Are we just gonna ditch that derpy squirrel girl thing here or what?"  
"Yeah...?" Sonic replied.  
Tails looked at Sally Acorn. She had drool dripping out of her mouth in big globs as she continued to stare off into the distance.  
"Yeah sure, she's derping-out anyway." Tails said. The four of them began walking off through the forest. Link Jeune finished his glass of Lon Lon milk, then jumped in the air while screeching.  
"Mais l'écureuil chose! On ne peut pas juste lui abandonner!" he said randomly.  
Tails looked at the translator. "Don't worry about Sally Acorn. She's annoying anyway." he replied.  
"DID YOU KNOW SONIC THAT IF YOU MARRY ME YOU WILL BECOME A KING BECAUSE I AM A PRINCESS!" Sally Acorn suddenly screeched in Sonic's ear.  
"OW WHAT THE HECK!" Sonic yelled.  
"Well it's true!" Sally grinned.  
"Oui, elle est un peu aggravant..." Link Jeune agreed with Tails after reading the translator.  
"So, can you ask this kid where we are?" Knuckles asked.  
"Where are we?" Tails asked.  
Link Jeune read the translator. "Nous sommes juste au Bay Grand." Link Jeune replied, just as they stepped out of the forest. They ended up walking through some hills and to a beach.  
"Wonderful! I don't believe Sally Acorn came from here, did she?" Sonic grumbled.

"How did she teleport us through dimensions any-" Tails began.  
"What's with that creepy moon?!" Knuckles asked, pointing to a large grey moon in the sky with a disturbing face. It was really close to them too.  
"...Je ne sais pas..." Link Jeune replied.  
Suddenly, as the really creepy music played along in the background, a weird gnome person came floating over on a balloon.  
"Bbbooonnnjjjoooouuuurrrrr LINK JEUNE!" he said in a grandpa voice.  
"This is really weird! Can we go?" Knuckles whispered.  
"IS THERE ANY MICKEY DEE'S AROUND HERE?!" Sally Acorn screamed.  
"Le McDonald's? Oui, mais c'est très loin..." Link Jeune replied.  
"HUH?" Sally Acorn asked, turning her head around and making a weird face. Her hair suddenly looked slicknice as well.  
"He said that there is a McDonald's but it's really far away." Tails explained, looking at his translator.  
"Oh." Sally Acorn sighed. "Well 'nuff of this boring place." she said with the moon so freakishly close it wasn't even funny. She pulled out her chaos emerald and squeezed everyone together, including the creepy gnome.  
"CHAOS...CONTROL!" she yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
"One more freaking chaos control, and I'm gonna break that stupid gem to pieces!" Sonic yelled.  
"...Wha...?" Tails asked, waking up once again. He opened his eyes and saw Sonic in front of him. The air smelt like salt, fries, and McDouble.  
"McDonald's AGAIN?!" he mumbled. The very thought of a greasy Big Mac made him want to puke his guts out. He only had taken one bite from the last one. Why was Sally Acorn so obsessed with McDonald's anyway?  
"Sonic! Where exactly are we?" Tails asked, still laying down.  
"McDonald's!" Sonic replied.  
"Well I know that!" Tails sat up and looked around. It didn't look too familiar to him. Then he noticed something. Why was everyone around him that wasn't someone he knew just a creepy blond haired slicknice kid with creepy black eyes?  
"Sonic! This McDonald's is creepy!" Tails cried.  
"I know! Why does everyone look like Lucas?" Sonic agreed.  
"Who's..."  
"HUH?!" all the Lucas clones asked, turning their heads and making the same disturbed face as Sally did earlier.  
"Nothing!" Sonic yelled, creeped-out.  
Tails noticed that only Sonic and Sally were there.  
"Where are Link Jeune, Knuckles and that creepy gnome?" He asked.  
"I don't know..." Sonic replied.  
"I think they got lost in the chaos control somewhere! Don't worry, they might come back!" Sally explained.  
"Might?" Tails remarked.  
How does someone get "lost in the chaos control"? Sonic thought.  
"Here's your McPK Double, McPK Quadruple Big Mac and your McPK Chicken Bistro, snorts!" said a Lucas waiter. He placed a tray on the table with burgers and fries with Lucas's slicknice HUH face all over everything.  
"This is extremely creepy!" Tails murmured. "Am I having a dream or what?"  
"I don't really want a McPK Chicken Bistr..." Sonic mumbled.  
"EAT IT." Sally Acorn demanded.  
"Fine!" Sonic cried.  
"Tails I got you a McPK quadruple Big Mac this time because I figured you'd be much more delighted." Sally explained.  
"Um..." Tails mumbled. Ew! Exactly what I don't want! He thought.  
Buried under all the creepy HUH Lucas boxes and napkins was a PK Happy Meal toy. Tails picked it out, but then threw it across the table at Sally Acorn's derpy face. It was a Lucas toy, of course.  
"Derp?" Sally asked. "TOY!" she tore open the package just like last time, however she threw the slobbery plastic at Sonic's face.  
"Ew!" Sonic yelled, and threw it at a Lucas behind him. It got stuck to his slicknice hair.  
"HUH? HUH? HUH? PK FIRE! HUHUHUHUHUHUH? PK FREEZE! HUH? HUH? HUH? PK THUNDER! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH?!" screeched the Lucas toy as Sally Acorn blissfully spammed the sound button.  
"Okay that's it!" Tails grabbed the Lucas toy from Sally's hand and tossed it across the room. It hit a Lucas in the back of his head and fell to the ground, snapping in half.  
"HUH?" Asked the Lucas, turning around.  
"Let's get out of this disturbing place and go find Knuckles!" Tails suggested.  
"Or how about we bring Sally back to her home? That's more important than that knucklehead!" Sonic replied.  
Tails rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I just want to get out of here!"  
Suddenly, a Lucas walked in, holding three screeching baby Lucas triplets, just like the young mother elephant from the other McDonald's.  
"Okay yeah!" Sonic shouted. "Sally chaos control us somewhere else please!"  
"Lemme finish my McPK Double, please." Sally murmured.  
The mother Lucas whatever thing walked closer to them.  
"HURRY!" Tails whined.  
"No." Sally argued.  
"Oh my God!" Sonic slammed the McPK Double right out of Sally Acorn's freakish hands. "CHAOS CONTROL! NOW!"  
"Fine!" Sally slowly pulled the chaos emerald out of her pocket as the freaky Lucas with freaky Lucas triplets approached them.  
"C...h...a...o...s...c...o...n...t...r...o...l..." she said for what seemed like hours. Just as the creepy Lucas momma was going to sit right beside Tails and most likely say HUH, the three of them teleported away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
Tails skidded onto a concrete slab, scraping his face, arms and legs.  
"Ow...!" he groaned.  
Sally Acorn squished on top of him, then bounced away. Sonic then landed on his tails and fell.  
For once, Sally Acorn was awake right away.  
"Ou, I think we've finally made it back!" she exclaimed, taking a gander around the neighborhood. She checked-out the street sign. "Sunshine Street? That's snorty. Reminds me of Wilson." she mumbled. She ran back over to Tails and Sonic who were laying in the middle of the road.  
"Guys! You've got to move your booties before you get hit!" she exclaimed, jumping all over the place. Suddenly a red van began driving up the road towards them. Sally Acorn ran straight towards it.  
"STOP!" she screamed. The van screeched and Sally jumped on the windshield.  
"Oh my God why is there a creepy squirrel thing on the windshield?!" asked the cat that was driving. The van stopped.  
Tails was fully awakened by the tire screeching. He got up and turned around, seeing a red van with Sally Acorn laying on the front, with a family of cats surrounding the scene. Tails walked over.  
"Um, sorry...she's kinda derpy and I don't know where she came from..." Tails apologized.  
"It's okay Cooper." the orange tabby said, barely even looking at Tails.  
"Cooper...what? Who's Cooper? I'm Tails!" Tails cried.  
"Huh?" the cat asked.  
Tails flinched, but was relieved when he saw the cat wasn't making a disturbed face.  
"Oh, sorry! My mistake. I'm Tippy! Nice to meet you Tails." the cat exclaimed.  
What the heck! We must still not be at the right place if this guy doesn't know me! Tails thought.  
Sally Acorn slid off the van and fell on her back.  
"McDouble..." she mumbled.  
"Intriguing," said a walking picture frame. Tails noticed that the picture in the frame was a picture of a white cat that was standing there as well, except the photo was missing eyes and half if its nose. What the heck! Thought Tails.  
Sonic finally got up and walked over.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Sally Acorn jumped on their van." Tails replied.  
"Will she be alright?" the white cat asked.  
"I believe-"  
"HOWDY FOLKS! MY NAME IS SALLY ACORN AND I AM SO DELIGHTED TO MEET YOU! I AM ALSO GOING TO MARRY SONIC AND WE WILL BE KING AND QUEEN! OOHHHH!" Sally Acorn shouted randomly.  
"There we go." Tails sighed.  
"Um..." Tippy mumbled.  
"Sally, please, I'm NOT going to marry you! Can you just chaos control ourselves back home? Where the heck are we anyway?" Sonic asked.  
"NO BECAUSE DON'T YOU WANT TO BE KING AND RULE THE WORLD WITH ME HERO?" Sally asked really loudly.  
"Hero?" the Frame asked. "SPLENDID!"  
"Um, no one told us where we were..." Tails remarked.  
"Well folks..um, I mean people, we've got to get in our driveway, so if you'd kindly move..." Tippy said as he got back in the van.  
"Sorry!" Tails ran off the road with Sonic and Sally.  
"What the heck..." mumbled a younger grey and white cat as he got back in the van. It drove not that far down the road from Sonic and the others and pulled into a driveway.  
Sonic turned to Sally. "Chaos control us back!" he ordered.  
"No!" Sally barked. "You don't want to marry me and I like it here!" she began walking down the driveway they were standing on.  
"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.  
"Home!" Sally replied.  
"But you said...what?!" Sonic cried.  
As Sally approached the front door, it swung open and she was hit with a door mat. She fell down on a creepy gnome statue in the front yard that resembled the one from the French Great Bay and it broke.  
"What the heck was that?" asked a brown and beige dog that had accidentally hit Sally in the face as she was trying to shake it out. She put the mat down.  
"What in the-" the dog gasped at the sight of the disturbingly humanized squirrel thing lay on her front lawn.  
"Ack!" the door slammed. Tails ran up to the door and knocked. He could hear muffled talking from inside the house.  
"What's wrong mom?" asked a girl's voice.  
"There's this mutated squirrel laying in the front lawn!"  
"A what?!" yelled a boy's voice. "Let me see!"  
Suddenly the door opened, and a black and brown dog stood there and looked at Tails.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Hi, I'm Tails..." Tails introduced. "I heard your mom say she saw a mutated squirrel...that's Sally Acorn..."  
"I'm Rex." the dog replied. "Where's this Sally person?"  
Tails stepped aside. Sally Acorn still lay there.  
"What the heck!" Rex yelled.  
"Yeah...I don't even know where she came from, but she keeps chaos...teleporting us everywhere. She even teleported us to a creepy 'Lucas' McDonald's, and a French Young Link place!" Tails explained.  
"Lucas? Young Link? Who are they?" Rex asked. "And are you related to Cooper?"  
"Lucas is some freaky kid with slicknice hair and always says HUH randomly, and Young Link is just this messed-up kid that's obsessed with Lon Lon milk." Tails explained. "And who's Cooper?!"  
"Oh...Cooper is just my friend who's a fox. There's normally just cats and dogs around here so I was just wondering..." Rex said.  
"WHERE'S SONIC?!" Sally Acorn screamed in Rex's face.  
"I DON'T KNOW! WHO'S SONIC?!" Rex screamed back.  
"Golly! No one's ever screamed back at me!" Sally Acorn remarked.  
Tails looked up the driveway, but Sonic was gone. Of course! Tails thought.  
"Sonic left!" Tails cried. "Sonic is a blue hedgehog that runs fast."  
"Oh..." Rex nodded. What the heck! A blue hedgehog? He thought. And a two-tailed fox, and a mutated squirrel thing...  
"Well, we should go!" Tails waved. "See you later, maybe, Rex!"  
"Bye..." Rex closed the door.  
Tails ran up the driveway as Sally Acorn hobbled uncoordinatedly behind him.  
"Sonic!" Tails yelled. "Sonic?"  
As Tails stood there yelling and Sally loitered behind him, a red fox and a gold and white cat walked up to him.  
"Who's Sonic?" the cat asked, not noticing Sally who was being an oh.  
Tails turned around. He recognized the cat from the family like ten minutes ago. He was also wearing a Santa hat.  
"My brother!" Tails replied. "Hi Santa."  
"I'm not Santa!" the cat cried. "I'm Ondelez!"  
"Then why are you wearing a Santa hat...?" Tails wondered.  
"Well...it's kinda a long story..." Ondelez replied.  
"Okay..." Tails mumbled.  
The red fox finally opened his mouth. "Maybe we could help you find your brother!" he offered. "Does he have twin tails like you?"  
"Uh...no..." Tails replied. "My name's Tails by the way. Are you Cooper?"  
"...Yeah..." Cooper replied, creeped-out.  
"Oh, uh, it's just that everyone was talking to me about this 'Cooper' person." Tails explained. He completely forgot about Sally Acorn. "My brother isn't a fox, by the way."  
"Um...are you adopted or something?" Ondelez asked.  
"No, we didn't have parents. We're kinda orphans. So is Knuckles but he's not considered my brother." Tails explained.  
"Oh." Ondelez said, not knowing who the heck Knuckles was.  
"What does your 'brother' look like?" asked Cooper.  
"He's a blue hedgehog and he runs really fast." Tails replied. He turned around to begin walking and nearly smacked right into Sally Acorn.  
"BUBBLES?" she asked.  
"OH MY-" Tails yelled.  
"Who's that?" Cooper asked.  
"Sally Acorn." Tails replied. "Let's go."  
"Okay..." Cooper mumbled, and he and his friend ran after Tails and Sally.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:  
"Yoshi! Yoshi!" exclaimed a voice.  
"Oh, c'est trop mignon ses petites dinosaures!" remarked another voice.  
Knuckles opened his eyes, but only saw a creepy smiling heart with grapes beside it.  
"Grapes?" he mumbled.  
"Oh, tu réveil monsieur chien chose?" Link Jeune asked. He dumped Lon Lon milk on Knuckles' face.  
"What?!" Knuckles got up. There was Link Jeune standing beside a pink Yoshi with the creepy gnome on the Yoshi's back.  
"What the heck!" Knuckles cried. "Where are Tails, Sonic and Sally?"  
"Je ne sais pas." Link Jeune shrugged. "Peut-être ils ont allé à Jamaïque."  
"Jamaica? What?" Knuckles asked. Great, how am I gonna understand them if I don't have Tails' translator? He thought.  
"YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI!" The creepy pink Yoshi screeched. He randomly stuck his tongue out and ate Knuckles.  
"OH MON DIEU IL A MANGER LE PAUVRE PETIT CHIEN CHOSE!" The creepy gnome screamed at the top of his little lungs.  
"Je peux lui sauver!" Link Jeune exclaimed. He dumped a glass of Lon Lon milk onto the freaky pink Yoshi. The Yoshi made a yelp sound and a floating spotted egg appeared randomly behind it. Then the Yoshi grabbed the egg and tossed it at Link Jeune. The egg broke when it hit Link Jeune and Knuckles fell down.  
"EST SE QUE TU ES MORT?!" Link Jeune asked. He was about to dump Lon Lon milk on him.  
"Don't throw milk on me!" Knuckles yelled.  
"Oh mon dieu..." Link Jeune murmured, staring off into the distance.  
"What?" Knuckles asked. He turned around and saw a whole mob of pink Yoshis holding grapes.  
"YOSHI!" the one that ate Knuckles yelled. They all began chucking grapes at Link Jeune and Knuckles. Then one threw an egg at Knuckles' head, and the creepy gnome fell out.  
"Ça c'était une aventure de...JAMAÏQUE!" he screamed.  
"What the heck!" Knuckles cried. They were all covered in squished grapes. "Well...at least it's grapes!" Knuckles exclaimed.  
"Ça c'est un peu aggravant, non?" Link Jeune asked, sopping in grape juice. "J'espère que Sally et les autres va revenir pour nous télé-" suddenly, Link Jeune disappeared.  
"Where'd he just-" Knuckles disappeared as well.  
"Oh. Ça c'est renifler." The gnome mumbled as he sat on the grape-covered grass and creepy marshmallow clouds surrounded him. Suddenly, he vanished along with the other two.

"HUH?" asked all the Lucas clones as a boy in a pink robe, a gnome and a red spiky dog-looking thing appeared in the same seats that the booby squirrel thing, the two-tailed fox and the blue spiky cat-looking thing were previously sitting in.  
"Hien?" asked Link Jeune, looking up at the table. He saw a tray with half-eaten McDonald's food covered with Lucas's HUH face on it.  
"Lucas?!" Link Jeune gasped. "Ce...CHARLATAN!"  
Link Jeune's screaming woke Knuckles up.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Oh, je m'excuse, Lucas n'est pas un charlatan...ça c'est Dr. Mario." Link Jeune apologized. "Lucas est juste un imposteur de Ness."  
All Knuckles could make out of Link Jeune's French rambling was Lucas, charlatan, Dr. Mario, imposter and Ness. And he didn't even know exactly what a "charlatan" even was. Isn't it an imposter doctor or some weird thing? He wondered.  
"Um, okay..." he said.  
The gnome randomly jumped atop the table, sending owls' gizzards aquiver. Okay what? Anyway, he began inspecting the McPK Bistro Chicken and sniffing it.  
"L'animal bleu!" he exclaimed. "Le chat-hérisson chose!" he tossed it at Knuckles' face.  
"Ew!" Knuckles yelled and threw it at Link Jeune. "Blue? You mean Sonic?" he asked.  
"Oui, je pense..." Link Jeune replied, nodding his head and slapping the McPK Chicken Bistro back on the table.  
The gnome began inspecting the McPK Double next.  
"Oh, l'écureuil avec les siens!" he shouted. "Sally, je pense?" he threw the McPK Double at the same Lucas that Sonic threw the slobbery plastic at. He picked up the McPK quadruple Big Mac.  
"Oh, le renard avec les queues!" he exclaimed, waving his little hands around his little buttocks.  
"...Tails?" Knuckles asked. "They must have just been here!"  
"Ils doivent être juste ici!" Link Jeune remarked, saying the exact same thing Knuckles had JUST said without knowing it. "Notre teleportation est en retard, je pense..."  
"What?!" Knuckles yelled. "Did you call someone..."  
"HELLO WELCOME TO MCPK DONALD'S! WHAT WOULD YOU DESIRE?!" the Lucas waiter yelled suddenly.  
"NOTHING!" Knuckles yelled back.  
"Euh...est-ce que je peux avoir un McPk Renifler Hamburger?" Link Jeune asked.  
"HUH?" asked the Lucas waiter.  
"We're not here to order! Let's go!" Knuckles cried.  
"YOU MUST ORDER OR YOU WILL BE LOCKED-UP IN THE CHAMBERS OF DOOM!" the freaky young mother Lucas whatever thing with the three screaming baby Lucas triplets suddenly appeared right beside Knuckles.  
"But we don't have any money creep!" Knuckles argued.  
"THEN INTO THE CHAMBERS OF DOOM YOU MUST GO!" the creepy mother Lucas replied. He/she grew twenty arms all of the sudden and hand-cuffed Knuckles, Link Jeune and the gnome.  
"Hé! Monsieur Maman Lucas, je pense que tu n'as pas comprendre nous!" Link Jeune shouted as the momma Lucas dragged them down the restaurant.  
"HUH?" The momma Lucas and all three of its triplets asked at the same time, while turning their heads to stare at Link Jeune.  
The momma Lucas kicked open two doors which appeared to be the kitchen doors and walked in. There were a whole bunch of Lucas clones cooking gross MICKEY DEE'S. The momma Lucas dragged the two French ohs and Knuckles down a creepy dark staircase. He/she tossed them in a cage and locked the door.  
"GOODBYE SWEETY CAKES!" the momma Lucas exclaimed in a creeper voice, then left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:  
Ondelez began running way ahead of Tails, Sally and Cooper.  
"Ondelez, wait up!" Tails called. He began flying after him to catch-up.  
"ANDALE! ANDALE!" Ondelez yelled randomly.  
Sally Acorn wobbled and hopped like a snort as Cooper, who was like EIGHT YEARS younger than her ran past.  
"What the heck!" he mumbled.  
Tails turned around and saw that Cooper and especially Sally were lagging behind.  
"Want a lift Cooper?" Tails asked.  
"Um, sure!" Cooper was a little weirded-out by the fact that Tails could fly. Tails turned around to help Cooper, then flew back over to catch-up with Ondelez.  
Sally Acorn tripped over a bottle and fell over. She looked up and watched as the two foxes and the cat ditched her.  
"OH BOTHER." she sighed. She got up on her weird boot things and looked down. She had tripped on a bottle of President's Choice Jamaican-Style Ginger Beer.  
"DELECTABLE!" she exclaimed, noticing the bottle was still half-full. She picked it up and started to guzzle it down.  
A young orange tabby cat with a white muzzle from the cat family walked up to Sally.  
"Oh, um, Miss...that was my..." he began. "Hey, aren't you that..." creepy squirrel thing that ran into our van? He thought.  
"Yes, love?" Sally asked, tossing the empty bottle behind her. "HOT! HOT HOT HOT!" she began panicking.  
"Um..." the tabby cat hesitated.  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY LON LON MILK?!" Sally Acorn screeched. She picked-up the cat and turned him over.  
"What are you doing?!" he asked, worried.  
Sally Acorn started sucking on his face.  
"HELP!" the cat yelled. "THIS SQUIRREL IS SUCKING ON MY FACE! HELP!"  
Suddenly, Rex appeared out of no where and punched Sally Acorn in the face. She let go of the tabby cat and fell down.  
"Ouchies Almighty!" she exclaimed.  
The tabby cat had drool all over his face.  
"Ew!" he whined.  
"Sleepy! What was she doing?!" Rex asked.  
"She drank my whole bottle of Jamaican-Style Ginger Beer, then started sucking on my face because her mouth was burning!" Sleepy, the tabby explained.  
"Creep!" Rex retorted at Sally. "What happened to Tails?"  
"Who's Tails?" Sleepy asked.  
"The two-tailed fox! He knows this creeper." Rex replied.  
"He ditched me with another fox and a Santa Claus cat." Sally said. "I think they're searching for my prince."  
"You mean Ondelez and Cooper?" Rex asked.  
"You have a prince? What does he look like?" Sleepy wondered.  
You're a princess?! Rex thought.  
"Yeppydoodles!" Sally Acorn smiled freakishly. "He's Sonic and he's a blue hedgehog!"  
"Oh, that person..." Rex mumbled.  
"Hedgehog?" Sleepy repeated. "Where'd you guys come from?"  
"Oh, oh, Jamaica." Sally replied.  
"What?!" Rex asked.  
"Momma oh, oh, I can't remember. Something like Momma, or to that effect." Sally Acorn sighed.  
"Um...sure..." Rex mumbled.  
"JAMAICA!" Sleepy yelled randomly.  
"Oh great, why out of all the things, you had to say Jamaica?!" Rex sighed.  
Sleepy began running and bouncing in circles around the street while chanting about Jamaica and who knows what else.  
"May I please hang out with you snorts?" Sally Acorn asked.  
"Um..." Rex murmured. "We were gonna go to my friend Box-"  
"YOU MEAN YOUR TRUTHFUL AND HONEST FRIEND THAT CAN KEEP A SECRET?!" Sally Acorn screamed. Sleepy almost ran into Rex.  
"What?!" he cried.  
"No, just Boxy..." Rex mumbled.  
"Boxy? Boring. I want carrots." Sally huffed.  
"Well we don't have carrots!" Rex turned to leave.  
"Where ya going Rex?" Sleepy asked.  
"Aren't we going to Boxy's house?" Rex wondered.  
"Oh right! Let's hurry along, then!" Sleepy said in a thick British accent randomly. Sally Acorn watched as the two gleeful young lads skipped their way down Sunshine Street.  
"Wilson..." Sally sighed. She walked over to a stump in someone's yard and sat down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:  
Amy Rose was screeching her way all over town trying to find Sonic. She wasn't having much luck though. She couldn't even spot Tails anywhere!  
"Well this is snorty!" she grumbled, tumbling into the ditch randomly. She lay there for a minute, until something green and slimy suddenly covered her derpy face.  
"EW GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" she screamed, getting up. A creepy frog fell from her face and hopped away. Followed by it was a big fat purple cat, Big.  
"Big, you seriously need to get a handle on that snorty frog of yours!" Amy Rose lectured.  
"DURR...sorry Shadow, I didn't see you there!" Big replied, staring right at Amy.  
"What?!" Amy asked. Big hobbled off.  
"My God, calling a bright little pink annoying nuisance Shadow is worse than the nuisance calling the faker Shadow!" remarked a voice. Amy crawled out of the ditch.  
"SONIC! THERE YOU ARE I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE SNORT!" Amy Rose shrieked in Shadow's ear while hugging him.  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU ANNOYING LITTLE FANGIRL THAT NEEDS GLASSES!" Shadow pulled Amy off of him and pushed her back into the ditch.  
"Oh. It's just you Shadow. Sorry." Amy apologized, crawling out of the ditch a second time. "DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE SONIC IS HOWEVER?" she asked robotically.  
"No..." Shadow replied.  
"WELL MAYBE YOU CAN TELEPORT ME OVER TO HIM WITH YOUR CHAOS EMERALD!" Amy exclaimed, noticing that Shadow was randomly holding one for no reason at all whatsoever. Or at least in her puny little brain anyway.  
"Get Silver to teleport you!" Shadow said.  
"He won't do it. Can you just PLEASE?! Then you can leave after!" Amy Rose begged.  
"No!" Shadow began walking off.  
"I'LL STOP BOTHERING YOU!" Amy Rose shouted, running after Shadow and randomly slamming her hammer on the ground just to be aggravating.  
"FINE! Just so you'll go away!" Shadow yelled. And maybe never come back! Hopefully...he thought.  
"OOH THANK YOU KINDLY!" Amy Rose grabbed his arm.  
"Chaos...CONTROL!" Shadow yelled exactly the EXACT SAME WAY as he ALWAYS does, and they disappeared.

As Sonic was running through some weird forest, suddenly something vibrantly pink appeared right in front of him and he crashed into it.  
"What the heck...?" he mumbled, getting up.  
"SONIC IT'S YOU I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU MY LOVE!" Amy Rose screamed, jumping to her feet.  
"Oh my God! I try to get away from that derpy mental person and I just run into you!" Sonic cried.  
"Derpy mental person?" Amy asked.  
"You mean that weird squirrel that Tails was with earlier?" Shadow asked.  
"Shadow?! I didn't even notice you..." Sonic remarked. "Wait, how did you travel dimensions too..."  
"Because I'M THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" Shadow screamed. "And I just wanted to get away from Amy! So long, faker!" Shadow ran off.  
"Blech!" Sonic ran away back in the direction he came from.  
"So much for that." Amy sighed, and began running after Sonic EXTREMELY SLOWLY.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:  
Knuckles, Link Jeune and the gnome all sat in the same cage in silence for a minute.  
"PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire!" yelled a voice a cage away. Knuckles turned to look. He saw a boy wearing a cap with the same creepy Lucas eyes sitting there, while shooting fire at the cage door.  
"Qu'est qui passe?" Link Jeune asked, looking over. "...Ness?"  
"Ness? Who's Ness?" Knuckles wondered.  
The Ness person in the cage over turned his head.  
"PK thunder!" he shouted, and zapped the gnome with a blob of electricity.  
"Oh mon dieu...il est dingue..." he mumbled.  
"Why'd you zap him?!" Knuckles asked.  
"PK fire!" Ness randomly threw fire at Knuckles and burned him.  
"Ow!" Knuckles growled.  
"Ça n'aide pas quand tu fais ses choses stupides!" Link Jeune cried.  
"PK THUNDER!" Ness shouted. He zapped Link Jeune.  
"PK freeze!" screamed a voice from the other side, and shot ice at Knuckles.  
"Oh, c'est un Lucas avec un chemise à différent couleur!" Link Jeune remarked.  
"MOTHER!" the Lucas with the different-coloured shirt screamed.  
"Les garçons, veux-tu du lait Lon Lon?" Link Jeune asked. With his hand-cuffed arms, he managed to toss a bottle of Lon Lon milk at both Ness and the weird MOTHER Lucas.  
"EARTHBOUND!" Ness screamed, and used the move milk drink on himself, just like Whitney's Miltank would. The Lucas just stared at the bottle.  
"Knuckles, tu dis rien!" the gnome cried, not even noticing that Knuckles was frozen. Suddenly, the frozen Knuckles randomly disappeared.  
"Oh..." Link Jeune said in a creaky voice.  
"MOTHER?" The Lucas asked, noticing that the frozen guy disappeared. He tossed the bottle of Lon Lon milk at Link Jeune's head.  
"Tu renifler!" Link Jeune retorted. He began drinking the bottle of Lon Lon milk, not noticing that the gnome was gone.  
"Hien?" he asked.  
"PK PK PK PK PK PK PKMON!" Ness yelled.  
"Non non, monsieur, les Pokémon et le PK sont les deux choses vraiment diffèrent!" Link Jeune lectured.  
"HUH?!" The Lucas asked.  
"Aie aie aie!" Link Jeune randomly said in a thick French accent, then randomly disappeared.

"FASCINENT!" the gnome screamed, staring at the sight of a cat and a dog having a picnic together, just at the top of a hill above him.  
Link Jeune slowly got up. "Quoi?" he mumbled.  
"Un chat et un chien qui a une piquenique ensemble!" the gnome explained. Link Jeune looked up, and saw them too.  
"Peut-être ça c'est où les oh animaux viendras!" he remarked. He turned around, and saw that Knuckles was still randomly frozen. "Ça prends des heures..." Link Jeune mumbled. "Peut-être le chat et le chien peux nous aider!"  
"D'acord!" the gnome agreed. Link Jeune began dragging Knuckles up the hill as he and the gnome decided to go ask the cat and the dog for help.  
Little Grey was just about to grab a piece of apple pie from the picnic basket when suddenly something red and frozen landed on it.  
"What the heck..." he mumbled.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S A DEAD PERSON!" the dog, Marbles, who looked just like her mom except wore bunny ears, screamed and jumped-up. She began running off.  
Little Grey, a grey and white cat who also wore a Santa hat like his twin brother Ondelez, got up, expecting to see Rex who (again) tried to scare Marbles. But no, instead he saw a random kid in a pink robe staring at him.  
"What the heck! A human...elf thing?!" Little Grey gasped.  
"Sérieusement, tu parle l'Anglais?" Link Jeune sighed.  
"What?!" Little Grey asked. "What's the deal with putting this dead person on our picnic?!"  
Link Jeune noticed that Little Grey seemed angry. "Euh...est-ce que tu a vu le renard au deux queues?" Link Jeune asked. He waved his hands behind him like the gnome had not too long ago, trying to signify Tails. "J'oublie son nom..."  
"Tails?" Little Grey asked. "What are you talking about?"  
"Oui! Tails! Est-ce que tu a vu?" Link Jeune put his hands around his eyes as to make binoculars.  
"Have I seen tails? What?!" Little Grey asked, angry. He grabbed his own tail and waved it in Link Jeune's face. "There! Happy?! Now WHY IS THERE A FROZEN DEAD PERSON ON MY PICNIC?!" he yelled.  
As Tails, Cooper and Ondelez were making their way down the road, Ondelez heard Little Grey's yelling. He stopped.  
"What?!" Tails asked, landing. He put Cooper down. Finally! That was really tiring! Tails thought.  
"I thought I heard my brother yell..." Ondelez mumbled. "Probably up on the hill! He always has a picnic with Marbles there. Follow me!" Ondelez turned and began running in the opposite direction.  
Tails sighed. He picked-up Cooper and began flying after Ondelez.  
Luckily, the hill wasn't too far away. They went up it and found Little Grey yelling at Link Jeune, with the gnome sitting there in boredom and Knuckles still frozen.  
"DID YOU KILL THIS PERSON?! YOU SCARED MARBLES!" Little Grey continued yelling.  
"Grey!" Ondelez cried. "What's going on?"  
"This weird French kid came out of nowhere and threw a dead person on our picnic!" Little Grey pointed. Ondelez looked down.  
"What the..." he mumbled. Cooper whimpered a bit and hid behind Tails. But once Tails walked forward, Cooper hid behind Ondelez.  
"That's Knuckles!" Tails remarked. "Is he actually dead?"  
"Je ne pense pas..." Link Jeune replied. Tails pulled-out his translator, seeing that Link Jeune had said "I don't think so..."  
"Who are you..." Little Grey began, then noticing Tails' two tails. "Oh! Tails!" he exclaimed. "Now everything makes sense..."  
"Link Jeune, what exactly happened?" Tails asked, handing him the translator. So Link Jeune explained the whole story from the mob of pink Yoshis that threw grapes at them, to the Lucas McDonald's and then how the creepy momma Lucas had locked-them up, and then a Lucas prisoner had PK froze Knuckles.  
"What did he say?" Cooper asked, still hiding behind Ondelez. Tails looked at the translator, then told the story in English to them. By that time, Marbles and her mom came back with a few other people.  
"So what's this about a dead person?" Marbles' mom asked. "Dead people...mutated squirrels...what the heck is going on here?!" she looked down, and saw Knuckles. "What the heck!"  
"He was PK froze, apparently." Tails explained.  
"What's PK..."  
Suddenly, Sonic ran in the middle of the crowd out of nowhere.  
"Is Sally here?" he asked.  
"Who's Sally?" Marbles wondered, standing next to Tippy, the Frame and the white cat who had also came along, and her little brother who looked similar to Rex, except wore reindeer antlers.  
"That freaky squirrel!" Sonic replied.  
"...and a fox with two tails...and a blue spiky cat-like thing that can run faster than Ondelez..."  
"Humph! If you think we're creepy, you should really see Rouge!" Tails mumbled.  
"Who's..." Cooper began.  
"What's with the Knucklehead?" Sonic interrupted.  
"Um..." Marbles' mom mumbled.  
"Sonic!" Tails cried. "Apparently he got PK froze by a prisoner Lucas with a different coloured shirt or something..."  
"Oh." Sonic said, like he didn't even care.  
"You don't care?" Tails yelled.  
"Well, not just that, but PK freeze isn't lethal or anything. He'll be fine in a little bit." Sonic replied.  
"Why do you hate this person so much?" Ondelez asked.  
"I don't hate him...I don't like him though. He really annoys me." Sonic replied.  
You kinda seem like the annoying one...Marbles thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:  
Meanwhile, Rex and Sleepy were at Boxy's house playing video games.  
"Rex! What are you doing? You almost killed me!" Boxy yelled, a white and brown dog. He noticed Rex was looking out the window. "What?" Boxy turned, and saw a creepy squirrel thing pressing her face against the window so they could look up her nostrils.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" Boxy yelled.  
"WHAT?!" Sleepy screamed, throwing the controller at Rex's head accidentally.  
"Ow!" Rex growled.  
"Oops...sorry Rex..." Sleepy looked out the window. "She stalked us!" he cried.  
"Who IS she?!" Boxy asked, as Sally rubbed her boogery nose on the window.  
"Sally Acorn!" Rex and Sleepy exclaimed in unison.  
"Boxy! Someone's here for you guys..." Boxy's mom yelled from the kitchen.  
Boxy noticed that Sally had disappeared and there was just a greenish swirl on the window.  
"Ew!" He mumbled. "Um...okay?"  
The three friends ran into the kitchen.  
"Hey pals!" Sally screeched.  
"Um...hi..." Rex murmured.  
"WATCHA DOIN'?! ARE YA STAYING GOLD?!" Sally Acorn turned her head and saw leftover pancakes on the counter. "GREEN PANCAKES!" she yelled.  
"They're not green..." Boxy declared.  
"Whatever! Let's go!" she skipped off down the hallway. Rex and Sleepy walked off after her.  
"Um...who is that?" Boxy's mom asked.  
"I have no idea...Sally Acorn?" Boxy replied, then ran down the hall.  
Sally Acorn stared at the screen. They were playing some kind of adventure game and the characters were weird humans with messed-up coloured hair.  
"Here, I'll explain..." Rex began. "I'm the guy with the blue spiky hair. He runs faster. Boxy is the guy with the yellowish hair, and he can fly. And Sleepy is the guy with the red Jamaican-looking hair, and he's stronger."  
"What is this? Some kind of human Sonic rip-off?" Sally Acorn asked, sounding all angry. "I'LL PLAY!"  
"Um...Sonic rip-off?" Rex asked.  
"Yeah, where we come from, Sonic is like a hero, and there's video games. And he's my prince." Sally explained.  
"Okaaaaaaay..." Sleepy cried. "Let's restart."  
Rex grabbed a weird old grey dusty remote with gross pizza stuff on it, plugged it in and tossed it to Sally. Then he reset the game.  
"CAN I BE THE SONIC PERSON?" Sally Acorn asked, already choosing the guy with blue spiky hair.  
"Um...sure?" Rex mumbled. "I guess I'll be..." Rex chose a guy with red and black starfish hair. "...the bad guy version."  
"That looks like Shadow." Sally said blankly.  
"I DON'T CARE IF THEY LOOK LIKE YOU PEOPLE!" Rex cried. He pressed start.  
"How do you play?" Sally wondered. She started running off the edge and dying. After ten minutes, she got bored and started eating the twenty-year-old pizza off the controller.  
"Ew!" Sleepy mumbled.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Rex, Sleepy and Boxy ran out of the living room, ditching Sally who was shoving the controller up her nose.  
"Hien?" she asked. She got up holding the controller, ripping the game machine from the TV and dragging it through the house.  
Tails was at the door.  
"Sally! There you are!" he exclaimed, seeing Sally Acorn behind Rex Boxy and Sleepy. Rex turned and saw she had dragged the game machine through the house.  
"Sally! You brought the whole Game Sphere through the house!" Rex remarked.  
"Game Sphere?" Tails repeated. What is this, a rip-off of GameCube? He thought.  
"Oh, hi Tails!" Sally exclaimed, dropping the controller and running over to Tails.  
"Sally, we should really leave...you know, go back home..." Tails mumbled.  
"I guess..." Sally sighed. "See you, pals..."  
Rex spotted a book on the counter that he remember Boxy telling him was stupid. He grabbed it, and gave it to Sally.  
"There! Your souvenir!" he exclaimed.  
"What's this snort?" Sally looked at the book. The Chronicles of Jamai-Ca by Len Senders. On the front was a creepy Jamaican girl. "Sounds delectable!" she exclaimed. At the bottom it said "Deliciously Satisfying." - School Library Journal.  
"MERCI BEAUCOUP!" Sally yelled.  
"Bye!" Tails waved, dragging Sally out the door.  
"Bye..." Rex, Sleepy and Boxy waved back.  
The door closed.  
"That was...weird..." Boxy remarked.

Tails and Sally ran back to the hill where the rest were. The parents had left by now, so only Marbles, Little Grey and Marbles' little brother were there with Sonic, Link Jeune, the gnome and Knuckles.  
Knuckles had finally unfroze once Tails and Sally returned.  
"What the heck happened?!" he asked.  
"You got PK froze." Tails explained.  
"What the heck..." Knuckles mumbled.  
"On doit aller!" the gnome exclaimed. Tails checked his translator.  
"We should go..." he repeated, then turned to Sally. "Sally!"  
Sally Acorn put her book in her pocket and pulled out her chaos emerald. She grabbed everyone with her freakishly long arms.  
"Chaos...CONTROL!" she screamed. However, just as she chaos controlled, Amy Rose ran right into the middle of them, pushing Little Grey along with her and they got teleported along.

Everyone woke-up in a dark area.  
"Sally..." Tails mumbled, just waking up. "This doesn't look like..."  
"Too many players. Players must split." said a British voice.  
"What the..." Sonic mumbled. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, and they were all split-up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:  
Sally fell onto a piece of cardboard. Suddenly, Amy Rose fell beside her, then Knuckles.  
"Hien?" Sally asked, not noticing a speech bubble that said "Hien?" appeared above her head. She looked around, noticing they were in a cardboard box with plastic windows. Then she saw a creepy doll dressed-up like a man/woman controlling a PS3 controller while looking at an Earth on a piece of string.  
"Fascinating!" she jumped-up. The man-woman doll let go of the controller. After a moment, a speech bubble appeared over their head.  
"Where'd you guys get your costumes?" they asked.  
"Costumes?" Sally Acorn cried. "What are you taking 'bout?"  
"Don't be annoying. And why is there a Sally Acorn costume? Is it a hack?"  
"No!" Sally argued.  
"It has to be! And how do you type so fast?"  
"I'm not typing!" Sally yelled. She sat down and began to bawl.  
"Why are you talking to yourself...?" Knuckles mumbled.  
"I'm...not...!" Sally Acorn blubbered.  
"You're annoying like Sally herself!" the doll retorted, then went back to the controller.  
"You're MEAN!" Sally Acorn screamed. She got up, but the doll just let go of the controller and hit her in the face with its frying pan anyway. Sally Acorn fell over. The loud smack made Amy Rose jump up.  
"WHERE ARE WE SNORTS?!" she screamed.  
"In a cardboard box..." Sally mumbled. The doll clicked on a circle with a skeleton hand on it that was on the cloth Earth thing, and suddenly there was a white flash.  
All four of them fell into weird brown water with confetti in it.  
"What the heck!" Knuckles cried.  
"EW IT'S ALL DISGUSTING!" Amy Rose screamed.  
They began swimming, and saw a weird garbage can-like thing and something that seemed to resemble a dog. Also, the place they were at looked-like some messed-up giant metropolis.  
"Why is everything so big?" Knuckles asked. The doll paused to type.  
"We're sackpeople that's why! Have you not played this before?!" the speech bubble over his/her head said.  
"Um...no..." Knuckles mumbled.  
As they passed the creepy dog-like thing, it began making barking noises and a speech-bubble over its head was saying how it didn't know what was going on.  
"Snorty." Amy Rose said. They ran over a weird cushion hill thing, back into water, then another cushion hill with a ton of bombs everywhere, and a button in the middle.  
"OOH! BIG RED BUTTON!" Sally Acorn screeched. She ran over and pressed the button, causing the bombs to explode, killing the other three and herself falling in a hole she couldn't get out of.  
"Where'd you guys go? Are you dead?! NOOO I KILLED THEM! I'M A MURDERER!" she began sobbing again.  
A speech-bubble appeared on the side. It was the doll.  
"We're in the checkpoint! Kill yourself!" they said.  
"No! I don't wanna die!" Sally argued.  
"Just do it!" the doll cried.  
"No!"  
"If you do you won't actually die! You'll just appear at the beginning! Open your pop-it and hit the flaming sackboy picture!" the doll explained.  
"What's a pop-it?" Sally asked.  
"HIT THE SQUARE BUTTON!"  
"I don't have a square button!" Sally whined.  
"OMG IT IS ON YOUR CONTROLLER!"  
"I don't have a controller!" Sally sobbed.  
"Ok..."  
Suddenly, a rocket ship with numbers appeared over Sally's head. A speech-bubble appeared over her.  
"You have been kicked from the game." it said.  
"What-" suddenly, she disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:  
NOW ENTERING: Tingle  
NOW ENTERING: Sonic  
"What the heck!" said a doll dressed-up like Spiderman, his mouth actually moving with sound coming out, unlike the man-girl one.  
"Let's go back." said his friend, who was dressed-up like a creepy Wario.  
They both ran back to the first checkpoint, past a piece of cardboard with a smiling pig doll saying "Welcome to Little Pig Blanet! Snort!"  
Sonic and the gnome/fairy thing, who was apparently named Tingle, fell out of the checkpoint. Everything was pink.  
"Where are we?" Sonic asked.  
"OU, DU ROSE PARTOUT!" Tingle screamed.  
"Amy Rose?!" Sonic asked.  
"He looks just like Sonic..." the Spiderman doll remarked.  
"Who's the gnome person though?" asked the Wario guy. He then opened-up his POP-IT to browse through his costumes.  
"I think he's from Zelda or something." the Spiderman guy opened his oh POP-it to look at his costumes too.  
"Where are we?!" Sonic asked again. Suddenly, the Spiderman guy's costume changed to a Tails costume and the messed-up Wario guy's deformed costume turned into a Knuckles costume.  
"There." said the Tails doll. Oh, no, I mean, the doll dressed-up like Tails.  
"Seriously?" Sonic asked. "Who are you? WHERE ARE WE?!"  
"I'm Tails, Sonic! And that's Knuckles!" the Tails guy replied. "We're on a weird level called Little Pig Blanet. Now let's go!" they began running past the welcome pig.  
"No you aren't! You're just weird dolls!" Sonic cried.  
They passed some weird stuff like other cardboard pigs saying WE FIGHT OR WE DIE and another covered in weird emeralds. They walked passed some creepy pictures, a checkpoint, then came to a bunch of trapped electrified cardboard things in wheels and brains on their heads with a picture of a male commander Shepard from Mass Effect, each saying WE FIGHT OR WE DIE!  
"What the heck!" Sonic exclaimed.  
The two dolls dressed-up like Tails and Knuckles began jumping on all the messed-up Commander Shepard things' brains and they vanished. Then they ran up and saw a picture of another doll in a messed-up Knuckles costumed and it said JAMAICA RASTA YEAH! On it.  
"What the heck!" Sonic said again.  
"Jamaïque! LA RASTAFARI!" Tingle screamed. They walked past another cardboard pig that was wondering what Jamaica was, then came to a piece of cardboard with a picture of Sonic with a big thumbs-up.  
"BIG NATURAL GRANDSONS" it said, making a creepy hysterical laughing sound.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" Sonic said for the third time.  
"That's...weird..." the Tails guy remarked. They ran a bit more, each grabbing a jet pack. Then they began flying past giant spinning troll faces.  
"This level is really creepy!" Sonic cried.  
"Yeah..." the Knuckles guy agreed. They flew past them, then ended up at a weird piece of sponge with a troll face and wheels.  
"Let's go get some BIG NATURAL GRANDSONS!" it said. They jumped over it, but the gnome began grabbing it and it started tipping over.  
"Ça c'est renifler!" he exclaimed, and jumped over. They ran down a slab of concrete and ended up at a ginormous Sonic statue thing.  
"Stop! They're my BIG NATURAL GRANDSONS!" he said.  
"What the heck! I don't even know what big natural grandsons are!" Sonic cried.  
They ran past some other creepy stuff and hopped on a lift. As they began walking the other way at the top, they ran into a giant blue woman's head that was chucking fire logs at them.  
"I AM A GIANT ASARI HEAD, AND YOU MUST DIE!" it said.  
"Asari...that sounds familiar..." Sonic mumbled. Isn't the Tails Doll obsessed with Asaris randomly? He thought.  
"I think it's from Mass Effect," the Tails guy explained, grabbing another jet pack (since they had to drop their other ones earlier). The two dolls began running into the "brains" that were on the giant Asari head that was electrified. Eventually the head vanished, and they dropped their tethered jet packs and ran through. There was a creepy face on a rock/wall thing.  
"We are Anonymous. We are legion. We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us." it said.  
"Okay..." Sonic mumbled. The four of them ran ahead to a TV, which began saying level complete and showing creepy prizes.

Meanwhile, Tails, Link Jeune and Little Grey ended up getting sent into a middle of a game in a level called Boom Town. The other player was dressed up as an old version of Solid Snake for no reason. As they passed the checkpoint, the three of them fell out.  
"Where the heck are we?" Little Grey mumbled.  
"Little Grey?" Tails exclaimed, then noticed the speech bubbled over his head. "What the heck!"  
"You guys have weird costumes…" said the creepy old Snake guy, his mouth actually moving with sound like the other two Sonic and Tingle met.  
"They're not costumes…" Little Grey mumbled. "And no one answered my question yet…"  
Tails looked around, noticing everything looked burnt around him. "Looks like that creepy video game Little Big Planet." he remarked. "Wait…how'd we get teleported inside of a video game?!"  
"What?!" Little Grey shouted. "How did we even…"  
"Get teleported in the first place?" Tails finished. "Sally Acorn chaos controlled us here."  
"What's 'chaos control'?" Little Grey asked.  
"It's something the animals from our dimension use as powers and stuff. Not everyone has chaos powers." Tails explained.  
"Okay…" Little Grey mumbled.  
"You guys must be joking me." the doll muttered. "Can we go?"  
"Pourquoi tout le monde parle l'anglais?" Link Jeune complained. Tails looked at his translator.  
"I don't know…" he mumbled. "But what I do know is that Sally really needs to get us back to our own dimensions! Not inside a-" Suddenly Tails disappeared.  
"Oh non, pas ça encore." Link Jeune sighed, then vanished.  
"The heck?" Little Grey yelled, then disappeared as well.  
"Okay." the doll said, and continued along the level.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Skylon was just about to beat Ryder in a scooter race, as he usually does. It seemed as if the annoying weasel always won only because the red fox had the worst luck when it came to races. But this time, Skylon was going to win. He just knew it.  
"I'm gonna beat you this time, Ryder!" he shouted.  
"Yeah right…" Ryder mumbled. Skylon was just about to cross the finish line and beat Ryder when a large pile of animals, an elf and a fairy wannabe literally just appeared right in front of him. Ryder won and everyone began to cheer as Skylon landed on top of the pile. Raiko, a squirrel passed by, then Porcupine and then Blue Jay.  
"Ow…" Skylon grumbled. "What the heck…" He got up and stared at the pile of animals and whatever else. "Why are these animals wearing shoes and gloves?"  
Ryder walked over to Skylon and stared at the pile as well. "Oooooookaaaaaaaaay…" he mumbled. "Maybe it's that creep, Momma Bombay's friends."  
"Momma Bombay?!" Skylon yelled. "What?"  
"Don't you remember, the stalker that sat in a box?" Ryder asked.  
"Oh. Yeah. But his name wasn't 'Momma Bombay' or whatever." Skylon cried. Raiko, Porcupine and Blue Jay walked over to them.  
"Come on! Let's go celebrate at Taters Cafe!" Raiko shouted, oblivious to what was going on or something.  
"WELL THIS LOOKS AWFULLY DELECTABLE! WHO ARE ALL THESE FACIES?" Porcupine screamed.  
"Huh?" Tails rolled off the pile and bumped into Ryder. He slowly got up and stared at him. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Ryder! Who are you?"  
"They call me Tails." Tails replied. "Excuse us for teleporting here randomly. Sally Acorn, the freaky squirrel thing has been chaos controlling us through dimensions and it's getting really grating."  
"Um, okay…" Ryder mumbled.  
"How stereotypical!" Raiko screamed. "A squirrel with the last name Acorn! I hate acorns!"  
"Okay?" Tails said. "She could be a chipmunk, I don't really..."  
"HOWDAY FOLKS! M'NAMES SALLY ACORN! THE BLUE HEDGEHOG IS MY PRINCE AND WE WILL MARRY AND BECOME KING AND QUEEN AND RULE THE LAND! OOOOHHH! AND OUR KIDS WILL BE EXACT CLONES OF US!" Sally screamed, suddenly awake.  
"YOU BETTER NOT LIKE RYDER, BECAUSE IF YOU DO, YOU'RE A REAL FACE, YOU KNOW THAT, FACE?" Porcupine screamed back.  
"No! I just said that Sonic is my prince, not this oh in front of me." Sally cried.  
"Wow! Apparently these weird words are popular in other dimensions too." Tails remarked.  
"Yeah…" Ryder mumbled.  
"Who's Sonic?" Raiko asked.  
Tails turned around and saw Sonic, Knuckles, Little Grey, Amy Rose, Link Jeune and Tingle still laying in a pile. "The blue spiky one." Tails replied. "Ugh! Why the heck is Amy Rose here?"  
Suddenly Amy Rose jumped up. "Amy Rose is here!" she screeched.  
"What the heck!" Ryder yelled. "Are you a pink cat?"  
"No! I'm a hedgehog, you snort!" Amy yelled. "My name is Amy Rose!"  
"Yeah, I kinda figured." Ryder mumbled. "So when are the Sleeping Beauties gonna wake up?"  
"I dunno." Tails sighed. He walked over to them. "WAKE UP!" he screamed. Everyone else laying in the pile quickly jumped up.  
"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled. "Hey, are we finally back home? Who are those people?"  
"I'm Ryder, and these are my 'friends' Skylon, Raiko, Blue Jay and…Porcupine." Ryder introduced.  
"Oh, well I'm Sonic, and this is my friend Tails. Everyone else here is annoying. Their names are Knuckles, Link Jeune, Tingle, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn." Sonic explained.  
"I'm not annoying…" Little Grey mumbled.  
"I don't even know who you are." Sonic argued.  
"I'm Little Grey."  
"Oh, okay…" Sonic mumbled.  
"So now do you want to go celebrate at Taters Cafe?" Raiko asked.  
"Okay, fine!" Ryder cried. So they all left and went to Taters Cafe. Together they sat at the largest table. Ryder grabbed a bunch of food and dropped it on the table - potatoes, grapes, muffins, face cake and blueberry plastic.  
"Grapes!" Knuckles yelled randomly and tried to grab the grapes, except Skylon tried to take them too.  
"Hey! Those are mine, you weird…red spiky dog thing!" Skylon yelled.  
"I'm not a red spiky dog…" Knuckles mumbled.  
"Whatever! If your name was your species like everyone else then maybe I would know." Skylon cried.  
"Skylon, quit being a face and let him have some grapes!" Porcupine screeched.  
"Fine…" Skylon sighed. He ripped the bunch of grapes in half. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated since I can never seem to get in first. Really, I am the best scooter racer, but something stupid happens EVERY TIME!"  
"No, you're just the second best scooter racer." Ryder exclaimed, stuffing his face with whole potatoes.  
"What the heck…" Tails mumbled.  
"THIS IS SNORTY! I WANT MICKY DEE'S!" Sally screamed randomly.  
"MCDONALD'S?" Blue Jay yelled.  
"What?" Ryder cried.  
"I don't know. She's randomly obsessed with McDonald's for no reason." Tails shrugged.  
"What's-" Ryder began.  
"SALLY ACORN, YOU'RE A SNORT! SONIC IS SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!" Amy screeched.  
"BUT YOU'RE NOT A PRINCESS!" Sally argued.  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!" Amy yelled.  
"YES IT DOES! DON'T YOU WANT SONIC TO RULE THE WORLD?" Sally cried.  
"What?" Amy said blankly.  
"OH MY GOD I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY EITHER OF YOU!" Sonic screamed, and ran outside.  
"Okay." Skylon mumbled.  
"Oh non! Maintenant on avait perdue notre petit grognement!" Tingle exclaimed.  
"What?" Ryder cried.  
"They speak French…" Tails said.  
"Oh, okay…" Ryder mumbled. "Hey, I meant to ask this earlier, but why do you have two tails?"  
"I don't know, no one really knows why. It's just a thing I have…kinda like how Sonic can run at insane speeds and Knuckles has spikes on his hands…" Tails explained.  
"Oh. What the heck…" Ryder cried.  
"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO PUMPKIN VILLE?" Blue Jay screamed randomly.  
"Pumpkin Hill?!" Knuckles yelled.  
"Pumpkin Hill?" Skylon repeated. "What?"  
"There's this place back where we live named Pumpkin Hill…" Knuckles said.  
"Oh. What the heck…well there's a place here called Pumpkin Ville." Skylon explained.  
"Je ve aller chez moi…quand est qu'on peut fair ça?" Link Jeune asked, sounding really annoyed. Tails looked at his translator.  
"I want to go home too, but Sally Acorn here is being annoying." Tails looked at her. "To be perfectly honest, she really hasn't said much in a while…"  
"I want Mickey Dee's." Sally huffed.  
"For God sakes, we've been to McDonald's like A MILLION TIMES!" Sonic screamed, suddenly back in the cafe. "No one here even likes McDonald's except YOU!"  
"I just absolutely adore their soft-serve ice cream." Amy said blankly.  
"You 'just absolutely adore' ALL soft-serve ice cream!" Sonic yelled. "It's all you ever eat! Like how Knuckles only ever eats grapes!"  
"I don't only eat grapes…" Knuckles mumbled.  
"Well, that's all I've ever really seen you eat…" Sonic cried.  
"Want to go back outside and have a practice race?" Ryder asked Raiko as the others continued arguing about grapes.  
"Okay!" Raiko exclaimed. The Taters group jumped from their chairs and ditched everyone else.  
"Sonic, I think Knuckles eats other fruit too." Tails remarked.  
"Okay seriously! Why are we arguing about grapes?" Little Grey cried.  
"You know Little White, Knuckles is actually supposed to eat ants." Sonic declared.  
"My name is Little Grey…" Little Grey grumbled. "And why is he supposed to eat ants? Isn't he a dog or something? Wait, he said he wasn't…I'm confused."  
"No, he's an echidna…" Tails replied.  
"What the heck is an echidna…?" Little Grey asked.  
"What he is." Sonic replied blankly.  
"That doesn't-" Little Grey began.  
"SO ARE WE GONNA GET SOME DELECTABLE MICKEY DEE'S OR WHAT?" Sally Acorn screamed. She pulled out her chaos emerald, about to teleport them when Sonic smacked it out of her hand and it went flying through the air.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails screamed. He jumped into the air, stepping on Sally Acorn's derpy face and tried to grab the chaos emerald, when suddenly Skylon grabbed it even though he wasn't there two seconds ago.  
"CHAOS…CONTROL!" Skylon screamed, and everyone disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn landed onto some kind of rubber flooring and skidded across it, bumping into a creepy girl fox and mongoose. Tails slowly looked up and saw the fox and mongoose creepily hovering over them.  
"What the heck…" he mumbled.  
"Oh my goodness gracious me! It's you, Tails! My future husband!" the mongoose screeched.  
"WHAT?!" Tails hollered. He quickly jumped up. "Who are you?!"  
"I'm Mina Mongoose, and this is Fiona Fox." the mongoose introduced, looking in different directions.  
"Okaaaaay…" Tails mumbled. "Well, at least I think we're finally back at our own dimension!" he turned around and saw the others slowly getting up. "And those weird other people are gone too!"  
"Who are those creeps hovering behind you?" Sonic asked.  
"Mina Mongoose and Fiona Fox…" Tails mumbled.  
"TAILS IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Mina screamed, suddenly right in Sonic's face.  
"Um, what?" Sonic asked.  
"Great…don't tell me the fox has an obsession with me…" Knuckles grumbled.  
"No. You're a snort." Fiona said. "I LIKE TAILS AND SONIC EQUALLY! OOOHHH GIVE ME SOME SMOOCHIES!"  
"Sonic, we should really get out of here…" Tails murmured, getting really creeped out.  
"Yeeeeaaaaaaaah…" Sonic agreed. He saw the chaos emerald laying near Sally Acorn, who was attempting to grab it. "No!" Sonic screamed. He ran over and grabbed it off the ground.  
"But Sonic! That's my precious gem! How will I ever be able to find you without it?" Sally cried.  
"Isn't that the whole point?" Sonic cried. "Come on guys, let's go!" Sonic sped off and Tails, Knuckles and Amy ran off after him. Mina, Fiona and Sally just stood there blankly as a creepy girl hedgehog passed by.  
"I was supposed to be the person Sonic kissed first." the girl hedgehog said blankly. "He never even met me!"  
"Oh." Sally mumbled. "That's nice Breezie, but I was his princess."  
"Couldn't I have just gave them one little smoochy?" Fiona cried.  
"I LIKE TAILS!" Mina shouted, and stormed off down the hallway of the mental hospital.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy finally made their way back to town. Sonic was relieved when he saw no sign of Sally anywhere.  
"Amy Rose wins after all!" Amy screamed. "Marry me?"  
"NO!" Sonic yelled.  
"Well, that's snorty." Amy sighed. "I'll win your heart someday."  
"Okay…" Sonic mumbled.  
"Great!" Knuckles yelled. "I hope no one took the stupid emerald! I better go! Bye!" he ran off.  
"Well, Sonic," Tails began, "I finally found you."


End file.
